


Chess Partner

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Book Club, Books, Chess, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Just a little thingy set sometime after (Triggerman)





	Chess Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure I was ever going to post this but you know what I'm doing it so I hope you all enjoy

Finch wasn’t fond of Elias, he found him violent, vengeful, and untrustworthy; but he was an excellent chess player which was seemingly his only redeeming characteristic and the only reason Finch kept up his part of the bargain.

The former number was clever, Finch could admit to that, every move was calculated and it was refreshing playing against someone who saw five steps ahead before each move rather than three.

For weeks Elias tried to get him to open up about himself or about the work he and John did, Finch redirected the question every time or changed the subject completely. This went on until and quite by accident the subject of classic literature came up, the former kingpin had mentioned something about _The_ _Count of Monte Cristo_ which started the two chess players down the rabbit hole; as in Alice’s case.

After that they started to have debates, discussing Shakespeare at length and debating the moral code of Don Quixote, while moving pawns and bishops in a silent duel over the king,

It didn’t take long for Finch to start bringing Elias books he thought would be interesting talking points for the next time they met, though he was sure to bring paperbacks; hardbacks were likely to be hollowed out and used for purposes Finch didn’t want to encourage, and he never brought anything from his library, he didn’t trust the old drafty building or the prisoner he loaned them to

When Detective Carter broke Elias out, Finch was disappointed; he wouldn’t admit it even when John gave a couple of witty remarks about his book club disbanding. No losing a chess partner was always sad, in his college youth Finch remembered with a twinge of regret the players who’d gotten too busy or graduated.

By the end, his attitude had changed from unyielding dislike to pleasant respect, though Finch wasn’t one to admit it. He liked Elias, admired his knack for strategy and some people would classify their relationship as friends but he didn’t have friends, except for John. If forced he’d admit Fusco was a colleague, Detective Carter was closer to an acquaintance, and Ms. Groves, well she was just a problem, but Elias he was a Chess partner which meant something totally different and wasn’t something that could be easily defined in loose social terms.


End file.
